


Stiles and the Phantoms

by Samster85



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Stiles and Reggie are related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samster85/pseuds/Samster85
Summary: Stiles just met his Uncle Reggie today. His Uncle Reggie who died 20 years ago.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Stiles and the Phantoms

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am doing a Julie and the Phantoms and a Teen Wolf crossover. Jeremy Shada (Reggie) and Dylan O’Brien (Stiles) look quite similar and have some of the same tendencies so I thought I would try my hand at a short story. I am fudging the timelines a bit to make things work.
> 
> This is purely a fun little one shot I had in my head. Let me know your thoughts.

Stiles and his mother used to listen to music all the time. She taught him how to play the piano and said he had the voice of an angel. They would spend hours out in the small barn in the back yard listening to all types of stuff. They listened to the Sunset Curve CD the most. The bassist, Reggie, was Claudia’s younger brother who tragically died with two other of his band mates in 1995. Horrible food poisoning did them in right before their big break. A few years later Stiles was born. He heard all the stories about Uncle Reggie. His love of plaid, his kind heart, and secret goal to make a country album. Stiles loved hearing about Reggie. When Stiles was 8, his mother got sick. Time spent in the music barn was less and less until one day she passed away. 

It’s been 8 years since Claudia Stilinski died. It’s also been 8 years since Stiles played the piano or sang or even spent time in the barn. Then his best friend got bit by a werewolf. A crazy alpha, even crazier hunters, a kanima, and a geriatric racist all happened. Even though Stiles poured his soul into helping save his friends it broke his heart when no one but his Dad realized he was missing after the Lacrosse game. Derek no longer trusted him, Boyd and Erica are pretending nothing happened down in the Argent basement, and Scott and Isaac are so far up Allison’s butt they couldn’t see anything else. 

Two weeks after the basement incident, with no word from anyone, Stiles did something he hadn’t in quite some time…he went out to the barn. Maybe it was time to bring music back into his life. If he stepped away from the supernatural he would be able to have a relationship with his dad again. He could focus on school more, maybe get some good scholarships. Maybe even find his love of music again. Stiles found his Uncle Reggie’s plaid shirt and put it on. It fit like a glove. He then moved to put in the Sunset Curve CD. As soon as he hit play a loud bang sounded and three people were suddenly in the room with him.  
\--------------------------  
Reggie, Alex, and Luke remember pain, lots of pain, white lights, a room, where Alex cried for a really, realllly long time, and then bam they are standing in some sort of barn. 

“Holy Hell! Where did you come from?” a voice yelled. The boys whipped around to find someone looking disturbingly like Reggie gaping at them.

“Um…where are we? How did we get here?” Alex asked.

“How am I supposed to know! You poofed into MY barn!” Stiles yelled but as he yelled he was realizing that these three people looked familiar. 

“Look, we were eating street dogs, then in a room, then here. Where is here?” Luke questioned. 

Street dogs? Like his Uncle Reggie? And there were three of them. Heck the one guy was wearing plaid and looked an awful lot like Stiles mom. With a hesitant voice Stiles asks “Uncle Reggie?”  
The two ghosts look at their friend “UNCLE Reggie?”

“Whoa, dude, I am nobodies uncle.” 

“So you ARE Reggie, and you’re Alex and Luke. Of Sunset Curve!” Stiles was getting excited now. The ghosts were confused. “How do you know us?”

“My Mom! She had your CD. We listened to it all the time. She would reminisce about you quite a bit.”

Reggie was looking at what was practically his doppelganger and asked “Who was your mom?”

“Claudia Stilinksi, though you probably knew her as Claudia Gajos?”

Reggie gasped. That was his sister. His older sister. She got married and had a kid? He really was an uncle? Wait this kid was practically the same age as him and his bandmates. “Claudia Gajos is your mom? That’s my sister. Is she around? How old are you?”

Alex and Luke were looking at the two brunettes in plaid ping ponging back and forth with the conversation. They were truly confused on what was going on.  
Stiles looked sad before he said, “Yes, she was. She died when I was 8, I’m 16 now.”

Reggie sat down hard. Dead? Claudia was dead? Seems like no one in their family was meant to live long. Alex and Luke sat down with Reggie and hugged him. “Reg, what’s going on? Who is this?” Luke asked. 

“This really is my nephew, I really am Uncle Reggie.” 

“My name is Stiles by the way. No, it’s a nickname. My dad insisted on naming me after his grandfather so it’s a horrendous polish thing no one can say. Are you guys really here? Are you alive or ghosts?” Stiles reached a hand out and is went right through them. “Whoa! Ghost it is then.”

Alex took the lead “Stiles, right? What year is it? Where are we? I don’t recognize this place at all.”

“Oh, um…sorry Alex. It’s 2015 and you are in Beacon Hills California.”

“How did we get here?”

“Not sure but this place does tend to attract the supernatural. We’ve already got werewolves, and kanimas, why not ghosts?” The three boys stare at him…”Did you say werewolves?!”

“Yep, though I’m getting out of that racket. Uncle Reggie, um, I mean…should I just call you Reggie? Is it weird to be saying uncle when we’re practically the same age? Or do you want to be called uncle since you missed out because you were dead? Should I call you guys Uncle Alex and Uncle Luke? What about…”

“whoa, slow down. We are still processing it’s been 20 years. The fact that I was apparently crying in that room for 20 years. That’s a long time to cry!” Alex had gotten up and was pacing. 

“look, I don’t know why you’re here but I’ve never needed you more. My friends have all but abandoned me after I risked my life for them, saved them. My Dad and I barely speak anymore and he has to work overtime because of all the cops that were killed a month ago in an attack. I used to play music with my mom but haven’t since she died. I felt this pull here today to fill some sort of void and here you are. Can’t we see where this takes us?”

Luke, Alex, and Reggie take in Stiles words. He sounds like them when they formed the band, fairly bad relationships, no friends, tragedies in their life and only music could help. “I don’t know about you two but I would love to see what we can do. I want to get to know my nephew. It is weird to be called uncle though so let’s stick with Reggie ok?”

“Wow. I can’t believe this is happening. Let me show you everything.”  
\---------------------------------------  
The next morning, after Stiles had filled the band’s brains up with the events and technology of today, he went out to the barn. I was 6 am but he couldn’t sleep. He sat down at the piano and pulled out the last song his mother worked on. Upon further inspection Stiles realized she must have finished it before passing. It was titled “Mischief at Midnight”. Stiles was a little rusty but he sat at the keys. Even though he hadn’t played for years it seems his father had kept the instrument tuned. Stiles began to play, then sing. The song was like his mom was there with him. His voice got stronger, louder, carrying to the house. Noah Stilinski had just pulled into the driveway from his shift and heard the music. He couldn’t believe his ears. 

Lyric begins  
I was walking in the moonlight  
planning Mischief at midnight  
sneaking through the shadows  
while all the others doze

Creeping along by starlight  
planning Mischief at midnight  
adventure hangs in the air  
going I know not where  
Lyric ends

Noah walked to the barn to see Stiles not only singing but playing the piano. He couldn’t help it, the old man had tears shimmering in his eyes. When Stiles finished Noah clapped, startling his son into looking up. 

“Dad! When did you get home?”

“Just now. I have to say kid, it’s wonderful to hear you playing and singing again.”

“It finally felt right ya know?”

“Why don’t we get some breakfast huh? Molly’s Diner?”

Stiles sighs, “Sure Dad but you are still getting turkey bacon ok?” the Sheriff smirked and shook his head. “Alright, I can do that. Get dressed and meet me out front”

Stiles gets up to follow his Dad out. As they pull out of the driveway the guys come out from where they were hiding. “Wow Reg, your nephew is fantastic! I bet we could make some great music with him” Luke exclaimed. 

“I don’t know, it’s not like anyone could hear us.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Alex interjected, “the kid needs an outlet so why not?”

Reggie relented “fine, but we should practice a bit” he looks around and doesn’t see many other instruments. Man he wishes he has his bass. Bam! Reggie was on the ground, his bass in his hands. 

“How did you do that?” Luke and Alex exclaimed at the same time. “I just thought about really wanting my bass and bam there it was.” Alex and Luke’s faces scrunched up in concentration and before they knew it they had their instruments in hand. “This is going to be awesome”  
===============  
When Stiles and his dad returned from breakfast they heard music coming from the barn. “Did you leave something on before you left son?” 

“Um…not sure but I’ll go check. You head on up to bed yeah?”

“Ok, kid.” Stiles ran to the barn to find the guys playing. Holy cow, his dad could hear them playing.

“Stiles! What’s up? We were warming up so you could play with us!” Reggie shouted excitedly. 

“Dudes! My dad could hear you playing. I thought you were only visible to me?” Stiles says.

“Hold on a second.” Alex disappears and then reappears almost as quick. “Nope your dad couldn’t see me. But he could hear us? Playing? Guys maybe we could play our concert still!” 

“That doesn’t work if they only hear the music Alex.” Luke pointed out. 

“Well, I say we jam together but make sure I’m here otherwise my dad will get suspicious.”  
\-------------------------------------  
for almost a month Stiles and the guys play all hours of the day. Stiles is happy to be making and writing music, his dad is happy that his son doesn’t seem to be hiding secrets anymore, and the band is excited to play their first gig. Well, Stiles first gig. He signed up for the open mike night at the coffee shop a town over. The only down side was that the entire month no one had contacted Stiles. No texts, calls, nothing. He was so thankful to have his uncle to distract from that but once school starts up again it’s going to be rough. Stiles pulls up to the coffee shop and goes to sign himself in. when he is called he is really nervous. He starts the song and then after the first few versus the guys show up. This time though Stiles hears gasps. He looks up while still playing and singing. The people can see the band. He and the guys look at each other and then Luke picks up the lyric. Everyone goes crazy! When the song is complete, the band disappears before the crowds eyes. Stiles stumbles through an explanation of holograms he created to give the performance more depth. He got out of there quickly and found the trio whooping it up! They could be seen! When they played! It was fantastic. 

That performance had apparently been recorded and next Stiles knew he found himself on YouTube. He didn’t realize Danny had been at the coffee shop and recognized him. Texts from people Stiles didn’t know started flooding his phone. Other places wanting him to perform with his band. That was all nice and everything but it couldn’t go on forever could it? 

“Stiles, my man, my plaid compatriot. We will milk it for what we can. We don’t know why we are here or how long but let’s make the most of it.” Reggie states as he swings his arm over his nephews shoulder only to forget they can’t touch. He falls through Stiles causing him to shiver. 

“Man, it’s so weird when you do that.”

Luke steps up “Stiles, I know you are worried but if it comes to it, and we move on, you can say your confidence grew to where you felt you didn’t need holograms anymore.” Stiles thought about it for a minute. That is true. “Fine.”  
\-------------  
two weeks before junior year was supposed to start Nosh received a call from the San Francisco School for Gifted Musicians. Apparently they had been keeping an eye on Stiles and the band and want Stiles to attend their school. They would even grant him a scholarship. Noah was shocked to say the least but left work practically bouncing in anticipation. He got home to find his son in the living room writing. 

“Son, I have some great news!”

“What’s up daddio?”

“The San Francisco School for Gifted musicians called. They want to offer you a scholarship to attend for the next two years.” His son’s jaw fell open and his eyes widened. “Wh-what? No Way!”

“Yes way!” father and son hugged and went out after to enjoy a nice dinner. When they got back Stiles told the band and they were ecstatic. 

Two days before moving to the dorms offered for out of town students a knock came at the door. Stiles opened it to find Scott and Derek standing there. He was shocked to see them together. 

“Um.. Stiles. Hey man, it’s been a while.” Scott muttered. 

“Gee ya think?” Stiles replied scornfully. 

“Stiles,” Derek gruffly said, “we tried, all summer we tried but the pack works better with you in it. Your research and ideas are something we took for granted and we need you to come back. To help us.”

Stiles could not believe what he was hearing. “Are you joking?! You can both go to hell. All summer I was alone. You know we could have hung out Scott, even if it wasn’t pack related but no, you cut me off completely. You both did. Well guess what. I made something of my time. I have a great relationship with my Dad again and I am finally doing something I enjoy.”

“What do you mean? Stiles you can’t leave us hanging we….”

“Nope. You left ME hanging Scotty. I am leaving in two days. I got a scholarship to a music school out of town. I’m finally putting me first.”

“Music? You don’t play. Don’t be stupid” Scott said. At that moment the trio came in, fed up with how these two idiots where treating their bandmate. 

“Let us at em Stiles” Luke growled. Stiles shook his head. He grabbed his phone and pulled up one of the gigs. “Here Scott. Everyone else in town seems to know but you.” Stiles hit play. Derek and Scott both dropped their jaws. 

“Stiles I had no idea. We will figure something else out.” Derek said quietly. 

Scott spluttered at Derek “What do you mean? No we can’t we have to …”

“Scott, enough!” Derek growled. “You talked me into not having him then you begged me to bring him back because you couldn’t handle being low man on the totem pole. I’m not going to drag him into something because you are being childish.”

Stiles felt like he’d been slapped. Scott told Derek to leave Stiles hanging? Now he’s really glad to be leaving. Derek walked away to his Camaro and drove off. Stiles looked at Scott. “I can’t believe you.” And then closed the door in his ex-best friends face. “Ok, now you guys can do what you want to Scott, but leave Derek alone.” The three ghosts grin and poof out. 

Noah came home that night saying that someone trashed Scott’s motor bike and then when Scott had to walk home one of the water main pipes burst and he got soaked through enough that his pants fell off. Stiles held it together until he got to his room. “You guys are the best!”  
\--------------------  
the last two years at the music school were amazing. Stiles went on to New York and started making a name for himself and the phantoms. We was a minor celebrity by the time he was 25. People always wondered how he did it with the holograms but he kept mum on his secret. By the time he was 30 he had found a boyfriend, Thomas, and had settled into writing music as his job and only playing here or there in person. And usually it was just him and the piano. 

In a weird twist, It turned out his boyfriend was Luke’s little brother. When Luke had left home he didn’t realize his mom had been pregnant. When Stiles was telling Thomas about his uncle Reggie and Sunset Curve his fiancé just stared. “NO way! That’s my big brother Luke! I never met him. He ran away to be in his band. Mom and Dad always talked about him. What are the odds?” Stiles smiled and looked at the shocked faces of his guys. 

“Yeah what are the odds?”

After the wedding the boys knew it was time to go. They said their goodbyes and slowly faded away. 

“Great, we are back in this room again.” Alex griped. 

“Not quite” a female voice said. In walked a beautiful woman with chestnut hair and honey eyes. “Claudia!” Reggie yelled. The brother and sister embraced. 

“Thank you Reggie. Thank you for taking care of my baby boy.”

Other relatives of the boys that had passed came into the room and everyone hugged. It was a happy ending for the band. Down the line many, many, many years from now Stiles and Thomas would join them, sharing stories of their adopted triplets, Reginald, Lucas, and Alexandra. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Julie and the Phantoms or Teen Wolf. This is purely fan service to myself.


End file.
